thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:Zain- The Greatest Day
}} Zain protests his innocence when Paul discovers that he is undercover. In order to seize the drugs, the lorry raid occurs before it reaches the docks, but the lorry is empty, however the real shipment is en route to Bonham Wharf by boat. Kristen struggles to trust Zain when he attempts to show her what he has given up to be with her. Despite everybody believing she is on holiday, Honey has been taken hostage, but manages to anonymously alert her colleagues where the real drop-off is occurring... Paul beats up Zain for his betrayal whilst he and the Colombians decide to go ahead with the deal or cancel it but Zain protests that he gave his colleagues false information and explains he wants this deal to go down just as much as anyone here, so he can run away with Kristen. Back at the station they get a call from Zain who confirms he is okay and that the deal is going down at the drug, not known to CID he is in the same room as the drug dealers, for the one and final time proving he has fallen to the "dark side". The original plan to storm to the deal at the docks goes ahead whilst SOCA keep watch over the lorry carrying the drugs. Officer Swift suspects a problem when the lorry is traveling away from the docks whilst there is no sign of anyone either. The order to seize the truck is given by Meadows, but it turns out to be a decoy so no one knows where the drugs, drop off point or Zain are. Phil tells Meadows about Zain and Kristen's relationship. The Colombians hear that the police got the decoy truck and Alvarez tells Paul that the drugs will be arriving in half an hour. Honey manages to escape from her hostage situation, but Alvarez captures her when she makes it to the main room, she is tied up again and Paul suggests Zain executes Honey to prove himself, but after an argument Paul and Zain have an armed confrontation next to Honey, it appears the gun Zain wrestled from Paul wasn't loaded. Kristen is unsure if she can ever trust Zain again but after the now-turned-bent-cop shows her what he has given up for her and betraying his friends and sister, revealing that she died of an overdose, not in a car crash, and Kristen later forgives and attempts to free Zain. Meanwhile, Honey tricks Paul into putting the battery back into Zain's phone ,which Zain removed earlier so that he couldn't be traced. With the location of the drop off point now identified, SO19 and CID approach. When Zain realises Paul's mistake when he walks in with his phone, he warns Kristen that the cops will appear soon and that she will receive a massive sentence for the death of the drugs mule, Eva Garcia. Kristen decides to escape from the deal with Zain but not without the money. Paul shouts for Kristen that the drugs arrived and to bring the money up. As the deal is going down, SOCA and CID are ready with Armed Police overlooking the deal from above. Everything seems peaceful until Paul fails to find Kristen or the money and the two sides start to argue. SO19 move in and the Colombians surrender but Paul wont give up so easily and starts to shoot back at the police. Paul takes Alvarez as a hostage so Phil moves in to take Paul from behind. Paul and Phil have a fight, as Paul gets above him he aims the gun at Phil, and he is shot dead. As Zain and Kristin escape the compound with Honey, Zain explains he and Kristin are leaving together which shocks Honey. Kristen holds Honey at gunpoint to make her get out their way but Honey starts to arrest Kristen. In the struggle the gun goes off and Honey is shot in the stomach and falls dead. Zain and Kristen are scared and confused at what has happened but after a few moments, Zain decides they will still run away together but first they must cover their tracks by dumping Honey's body into the river. Kristen goes to the car she has waiting whilst Zain finds something heavy attach to Honey before arriving at the car. A brief moment of peace as the two lovers smile at each other is interrupted by an IRV. Kristen drives off whilst Zain distracts the cops. At the drop off area the Colombians are arrested and Zain arrives to the joy of his superiors. Meadows tells Zain that Paul is dead and that Kristen is missing. Zain knew it was finally over but he collapses and the paramedics are called over. *T J Ramini as DC Zain Nadir *Kim Tiddy as PC Honey Harman *Scott Maslen as DS Phil Hunter *Simon Rouse as DCI Jack Meadows *Chris Simmons as DC Mickey Webb *Daniel Flynn as Supt John Heaton *John Bowler as PC Roger Valentine *Gillian Taylforth as Sgt Nikki Wright *Gary Lucy as PC Will Fletcher *Andrew Lancel as DI Neil Manson Notes * Final appearance of Kim Tiddy as PC Honey Harman. Category:2007 Episodes Category:Series 23 Category:Episodes that feature the death of an officer